Randomly Shipping
by Shimizu Hikaru
Summary: "I ship Klaine."  "...I think I ship CrissColfer more." ...With that he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on the other's frozen ones. CrissColfer/Klaine


**Genre**: Humor/Romance.

**Rate**: T.

**Warning**: Possible spoilers? OOC-ness? And everything that needed warnings. I nearly forget! Unbeta-ed! I typed this in a hurry, so yeah.

**Disclaim**: I own nothing.

**A/N**: Klaine is the only real couple I'm in love with and the only canon one since all of my favorite couples are all from manga or anime and they are all AU. I just feel like writing for those adorable boys, that's all. It sucks, I know but still, hope you enjoy ^^.

...

It was a break from shooting the Regional arc and all of our favorites were all relaxing, chatting idly about the scenes.

In the silent dressing room, Darren was seating comfortably on the couch. That was when Chris stepped in.

"You know, they have already thought of Season 4," Chris mumbled as he flopped down on the couch, startling Darren, who was flipping absently the magazine on his lap.

"Oh, where did you hear that?" the 25-year-old asked, sparing his co-star a glance and a small smile tugged at his lips as the 21-year-old made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Where have you been living, honey?" Chris raised an eyebrow, "They talk about it all over the Internet."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"And what caused the bad mood?"

At that, Chris made a sour face, "Kurt's going to graduate." He said, as if it explained everything.

Then he released a sigh, "I can't believe it...I feel like I'm fire from Glee," he said mournfully, "I mean, yup, he gotta graduate, it'd make the show more realistic. And I'm all okay with it...but..."

"But?"

"Blaine gets to stay," Chris whined and the older man blinked.

"Are you feeling bad about it? Well, I'm sure Ryan will find some cool ways to have the seniors back in the show, I mean, it's not Glee without Kurt, Rachel and Finn, is it?"

"That's not what I'm upset about."

Darren closed the magazine on his lap and set it on the coffee table before turning to Chris completely.

"Then about what?"

"Klaine," flatly, Chris huffed, "Kurt's going away and distant relationship is just insecure. What if Sebastian hits on Blaine again? And Kurtie's not there to ward him off?"

Darren blinked for a moment before smiling, reaching over to ruff Chris' hair playfully.

"Hey! I've got one more scene to shoot!" The younger man swatted his hand away then attempted to fix his hair again, all the while mumbling something about 'Kurt's not approving.'

"They'll make it," Darren assured and his co-star's hands stilled for a moment before continuing to try to smooth the hair out again.

"...Yeah."

"Don't worry, Blaine swears he'll make his way to Kurt's side soon!" Darren laughed and the other's lips quirked up bemusedly.

"He'd better, because I ship Klaine," Chris finally stopped his attempt to fix his hair to reach for the magazine Darren had been flipping earlier.

And when the other didn't make any sound or sign of agreement, Chris turned to him with a questioning look.

"...Don't tell me..."

Darren quickly waved his hands, "Oh no, no, I ship Klaine too! I...just happen to ship another couple more."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "And that couple is..."

Darren fell silent for a moment before his hand found Chris'. Giving it a squeeze, he opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it again before his lips parted once again, Daren sucked in a deep breath.

"...I think I ship CrissColfer more."

...With that he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on the other's frozen ones.

Then he pulled back to see Chris still stared at him unblinkingly, Darren looked away, puling his hand back.

...Which he failed because Chris' soft fingers lacked on his and he tightened the grip.

"...What can I say? We have more in common than we previously thought," Chris smiled, mirthful happiness radiated from his eyes and it was Darren's turn to stare at him.

For a long moment, they continued to lock eyes before at the same time, they leaned in for another kiss, the kiss that was the most special, without having to kiss numerous times to make it perfect for the show.

...

Feedbacks are appreciated ^^.


End file.
